


Останься

by Greykite



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В поисках себя в новой жизни, а ещё – ошибки и возможность их избежать.<br/>«…это не слабость, а способ быть нужным, а не случайным…»(с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Останься

Небо сплошь затянули облака. Даже днем свет казался не по-летнему блёклым, а теперь, поздним вечером, и звёзд было практически не разглядеть. Они прятались в пасмурных клочьях, как будто не желая показываться – никому, кто бы ни вздумал кинуть взгляд вверх.

В том числе молодой императрице, которая как раз сейчас смотрит в окно – и действительно желала спрятаться, без всяких «как будто» и «словно бы», так что будь она на месте тех самых звёзд, точно завернулась бы в облака. Но у Хильдегард фон Лоэнграмм есть только её собственное место, а за неимением облаков она вполне может закутаться в шаль. Старую, тёплую серую шаль, привезенную с Одина – оставшуюся от матери, как и немногие старомодные хильдины платья. Впрочем, холод, заставляющий её зябко поводить плечами – только иллюзия. Ненастоящий. Разуму это более чем понятно, только понимание ничуть не помогает справиться. 

Зато спрятаться – получилось. 

Хильда перекидывает волосы через плечо, проводит по гладким прядям ладонью. Автоматический, ставший привычным жест – длинные волосы тоже стали привычны, незаметно для неё самой. Императрица прикрывает глаза, раз уж звёзд всё равно не увидеть, и начинает заплетать короткую косу – на ночь. 

Она бы хотела не вспоминать. Действительно бы хотела. Но привычка перед сном раскладывать день на составляющие, отсеивая нужное и важное от шелухи, гораздо старше – и сильнее – привычки заплетать на ночь волосы. Хильда закрывает глаза; она не чувствует сейчас ничего – совсем ничего не чувствует, она как компьютер, которому скормили новую порцию данных.

Она бы хотела не помнить взгляды – от сочувственных до заинтересованных, и на каждую сотню глаз – ни одного понимающего. Не помнить фразы, в которых на разные лады звучало одно и то же. Не помнить усилий, затраченных, чтобы держать голову прямо и двигаться дальше – двигаться, не замирать, не дать никому увидеть ни грана слабости. Хватило и той непрошенной слезы. Единственной, которую императрица может – могла – себе позволить. 

Хильда хотела бы – но помнит и не собирается забывать. Ей стоит запомнить этот пасмурный летний день. День похорон кайзера Райнхарда. 

Да, на Феззане. Не на Одине, где он желал бы – Хильда знает, кайзер однажды сказал ей об этом, в один из последних дней. Но политическая необходимость важнее желаний отдельного человека, тем более что мёртвому всё равно.

Она всё же в первую очередь императрица. Сложно почувствовать себя «фрау фон Лоэнграмм» за столь короткое время, в основном посвященное вынашиванию ребёнка. Хотя если бы Хильда до сих пор верила в богов и духов – обязательно бы попросила прощения.

Хильда запомнит это очень хорошо – тусклое солнце и порывистый ветер, и будущий мемориальный комплекс в честь павших героев, и молчащий строй новоиспеченных гроссадмиралов, провожавших глазами императрицу, идущую к мраморной надгробной плите. И простые слова на ней – единственное, не казавшееся в тот день лишним или чрезмерным: «Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм», и ничего больше. 

И ту, которая шла за Хильдой, которой Хильда еле удержалась не уступить первое место – потому что первое место по праву принадлежало _ей_. Не Хильде, слишком чужой Хильде фон Мариендорф, а высокой, неестественно прямой женщине в чёрном платье, распустившей в знак траура золотые волосы. Хильда даже на похоронах ощущала себя императрицей; Аннерозе ощущала себя вдовой. 

Хильда запомнит – и не сможет забыть, как Аннерозе подбитой птицей упала на крышку гроба, как рассыпались её волосы и она застыла так – на несколько долгих мгновений. Как понадобилось коснуться её плеча, чтобы та поднялась, и как она встала и отошла в сторону, и какими были её глаза – совершенно сухие и совершенно мёртвые. 

Глаза сестры, чья любовь не смогла оказаться сильнее смерти.

Хильда заплетает косу, её пальцы движутся сами по себе, не завися от движения её мысли. День практически на исходе, всё закончилось, данные рассортированы по нужным папкам. Военные, гражданские, пресса. Кронпринцесса. Императрица. Всё на своих местах. Можно выдохнуть, опустить плечи, стащить траурное строгое платье. 

Хильда в ночной рубашке и серой шали стоит у окна и смотрит на небо, на котором не видно звёзд.

Она хотела спрятаться и спряталась. Она наконец-то осталась одна. 

Не совсем одна, разумеется.

Её ребёнок, её сын – всегда с ней. Хильда никому не может его доверить – возможно, это и ненормально, но она слишком много читала в детстве исторических книг. Маленькие дети болеют и умирают, так часто бывает. Она сама предлагала нечто подобное когда-то давно, когда шла речь о предпоследнем маленьком Гольденбауме. 

Хильду, несомненно, окружают хорошие люди. Вероятно, в чём-то даже лучшие, чем она сама. Вероятно, им не придут в голову подобные мысли о маленьких, беспомощных детях. Но даже Эвангелине Миттермайер Хильда не может позволить держать на руках своего сына – поскольку, что ни говори, случается всякое. 

Конечно, всегда быть с ребёнком она не может. Не годится, чтобы её считали кем-то вроде – Хильда едва заметно хмурится, вспоминая – той женщины с младенцем, с древних картин на религиозную тему. У неё будут государственные дела, в конце концов. Наверняка предстоят поездки. 

Можно будет вызвать на Феззан свою старую няню – Гретхен ещё жива и вполне здорова, и ей-то Хильда вполне может доверять.

Ещё она могла бы в этом смысле доверять Аннерозе – почти настолько же. Та уже помогала ей с ребёнком, и Хильда помнит, что впервые увидела сына как раз у неё на руках. Но ещё она помнит, как Аннерозе – уже потом – отводила глаза, глядя на золотистые волосы и ясные голубые глаза своего племянника. Её реакцию на второе имя Алека Хильда тоже помнит неплохо. 

Те, кто пытаются уйти в прошлое, хуже видят настоящее. Хильда не знает, можно ли здесь что-нибудь сделать, но даже если можно – пока что лучше быть осторожней. Потом… потом она постарается найти время для разговора. 

Она подходит к кроватке сына. Алек уже уснул, это хорошо. Хильда хотела бы сейчас смотреть на своего ребенка с нежностью – но не чувствует ничего. Просто смотрит на спящего ребёнка – лишь бы только не слишком часто просыпался ночью, пожалуйста, она всё-таки очень устала – и осторожно поправляет одеяльце. Просыпаться всё равно придётся – Хильда хорошо знает свои обязанности, у неё нет иллюзий. Но сейчас ей необходимы эти несколько часов сна. Необходимы несколько больше обычного. 

А ребёнок пусть спит. Как спят только совсем маленькие дети, пока не могут ничего особенного понимать. 

Хильда стаскивает с плеч шаль, садится на уже расправленную кровать. Это её собственные покои, к которым она ещё не успела привыкнуть. Не успела приспособить для себя, приладить, и покои сейчас – как не слишком удобный костюм с чужого плеча. Носить можно, и только. 

Хильда знает, что у неё будет много времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Очень много. Её губы едва заметно вздрагивают. 

Она ещё раз бросает взгляд на кроватку в другом конце комнаты, а потом почему-то вспоминает про Аннерозе и думает, спит ли та сейчас. Скорее всего, спит. Хильда хотела бы надеяться, что спит Аннерозе без снов – иначе утром будет слишком тяжело просыпаться. 

Хильда говорит себе, что с ребёнком всё в порядке, и вытягивается в постели, снова закрыв глаза. Лежит без движения и по-прежнему совершенно ничего не чувствует. Кажется, даже кровь перестала бежать по венам, застыла, превратилась в желе. А может быть, это вены стали проводами, по ним текут данные и электричество, и ничего больше. Хильда прикусывает губу.

Это новая жизнь – как пустырь, на котором только собираются что-то строить.

Как отгороженное лентами и флажками место для мемориала павших героев. 

И она, Хильда – как памятник на этом мемориале, статуя с одинокой слезой на щеке и ребёнком на руках. 

Она уже спит, почти спит – и почти видит эту статую, холодный металл, податливый и твёрдый одновременно, и невысокий постамент, потому что как же статуе императрицы – без постамента, она – не ровня другим, она – символ. 

Символ на пустыре новой жизни, вокруг которого и предполагается эту жизнь строить. 

Она видит и этот пустырь, и строящиеся здания – будущее её империи; башни и небоскрёбы взлетают ввысь, целуются с небом. Заводы, парки, транспортные узлы и рабочие места, газетные заголовки, миллионные тиражи новых книг и фильмов; всё, что угодно. 

Она спит и видит будущее, и её сердце стучит, как тогда, годы назад, на балконе фамильного особняка, когда она благодарила богов, позволивших ей жить в интересные времена. Статуя сходит с постамента, твёрдый металл снова становится жидкой ртутью, и она идёт сквозь это эфемерное будущее, зная, что её место по-прежнему в центре. Никак иначе.

Хильда понимает, что спит, и хмурится от досады, что сон так неглубок. Переворачивается на другой бок, пытается пригреться под одеялом – и снова ложится на спину, а под её веками проплывает небо, полное ярких, сияющих звёзд. 

Одна из звёзд становится ближе, заставляет ощутить тепло. Луч прикасается к телу Хильды, бежит по нему, слегка согревая. Совсем слегка, но Хильда приподнимает уголки губ во сне. Это сон, конечно, но простой, ничего не значащий сон. Хороший, какие уже слишком давно ей не снились.

Хильда чувствует прикосновение – и неожиданно понимает, что это не луч. 

Чьи-то пальцы отводят со лба неучтенную прядь, скользят по щеке, прижимаются к шее там, где можно почувствовать пульс. Пальцы не столь уж тёплые, как показалось, но и это лучше, чем ничего. Пальцы, слегка замешкавшись, развязывают шнуровку ночной рубашки, а та ведь и так слишком тонкая – девичья, что уж там. Ладонь забирается внутрь, от прикосновения по телу проходит дрожь, заставляя почти проснуться. Губы приникают к шее – там же, где были пальцы, – и становится ещё теплее. Тепло на шее, в груди, в низу живота. Вены снова кажутся венами, не проводами, и по ним течёт кровь – живая, теплая кровь. 

Хильда слышит свой стон. 

И вдруг остро ощущает отчаяние в жестах, в полусне казавшихся просто ласковыми. Но теперь Хильда уже не спит, совершенно не спит – и прикосновения дрожащих пальцев к её грудям похожи на танец бабочек. Танец замерзающих бабочек в начале зимы, никак не помогающий им согреться. Последняя, безрассудная надежда на выживание. На тепло. На всё, что только можно придумать.

Хильда уже знает, кого увидит, если откроет глаза. 

Потому что – больше некому. 

\- Пожалуйста, - голос окончательно подтверждает догадку, и шелковистые длинные пряди щекочут кожу даже сквозь ткань. 

Хильда по-прежнему лежит неподвижно. 

\- Пожалуйста. Я…

Тёплая, горячая кровь бежит по венам, и горят щёки, а Аннерозе всё делает тихо, так, словно она – призрак. Призрак прошлого, которому очень нужен жар чужого тела, чтобы снова что-то почувствовать. Чтобы снова вспомнить, что это такое – жить. 

\- Пожалуйста, я знаю, я сумею… 

Уверенный, лихорадочный шёпот. Хильда не имеет оснований ему не верить. Безусловно, Аннерозе знает, как это делается. Ей, Хильде, кое-что уже известно о старых нравах двора – понаслышке, конечно, но вполне достаточно, чтобы представить. Да и баронесса Вестфален всегда была женщиной без предрассудков, может быть и в _этом_ – тоже. Или, в конце концов, из чужого опыта тоже можно что-то извлечь, иногда даже – весьма многое.

Только это не имеет значения.

Аннерозе куда искренней обнимала гроб с телом брата, чем сейчас ласкает её, и одно неразрывно связано со вторым.

Сухие губы касаются щеки, можно почувствовать неровное дыхание. Неровное вовсе не от желания, которое толкает любовников друг другу в объятия, хотя это тоже можно назвать тем же словом. Желание. Ещё одна попытка поцелуя – в уголок губ. Желание быть нужным. Необходимость быть необходимой. 

Хильда лежит неподвижно, и понимание обжигает сильнее, чем все прикосновения и поцелуи. 

Аннерозе, которой больше не для кого жить. Некого любить. Некому себя отдавать.

И она отдаёт. То есть отдаётся, то есть пытается отдаться. Губы дрожат, дрожат пальцы, и Хильда больше не чувствует возбуждения, которому едва не поддалась за пару минут до того. Она чувствует что-то другое, что-то, для чего сейчас не может найти названия.

Но она чувствует. Впервые за этот день.

Хильда думает, что они не должны разбудить ребёнка. Но Аннерозе тихая, спокойная – она привыкла быть спокойной и тихой, это её спасало всегда, в тишине и спокойствии она находила защиту. Аннерозе не станет шуметь, даже судорожно ласкаясь к женщине – единственному возможному близкому, кто у неё есть. 

\- Пожалуйста…

Хильда поднимает руку, медленно, словно всё ещё спит. Безошибочно находит пальцами лицо Аннерозе – там, где и ожидалось. И так же, как ожидалось, её щёки горят, но на коже нет даже следа слёз. Аннерозе не плачет, её глаза сухие, как её шёпот, как неозвученная мольба остаться с ней. 

«Никто не даст ничего просто так, нужность надо оправдывать. Чтобы как минимум выжить. Правда, Аннерозе?»

Аннерозе стискивает её пальцы в своей ладони, снова шепчет что-то, прижимает хильдину руку к губам, сухим и горячим.

«Ты ошибаешься, слышишь? Ты всегда ошибалась. Хотя ты почти и не виновата в этом».

Требуется усилие, чтобы освободить руку. Теперь Аннерозе молчит, её шепот о необходимости, о спасении, о нужности всего этого прерывается, и Хильда наконец находит в себе волю открыть глаза.

Хильда чувствует в горле комок. Её сердце бьётся слишком неровно, это причиняет боль. Ей думается, что с сердцем Аннерозе сейчас то же самое, если не худшее – а может, оно почти замерло от отчаяния и жажды, смертельно ошибающееся маленькое сердце. Хильда думает, что ребёнок не должен сейчас проснуться, а ещё – что по-прежнему не знает, как именно назвать своё чувство.

То самое, которое снова испытывает, глядя сейчас в глаза Аннерозе. Уже не мёртвые, но похожие на глаза заколдованной принцессы из сказки. Принц умер; кто теперь снимет заклятие? И как его снять? Принцесса думает, что ей это известно.

Сухие горячие губы размыкаются снова.

\- Я... буду полезна тебе, такой, какой пожелаешь. 

Хильда кивает. 

\- Я знаю.

В глазах напротив вспыхивает на секунду что-то живое. 

Хильда ждёт, не разрывая линию взгляда. Слишком тонкая нить, слишком непрочная ткань, а она, как назло, никогда не была сильна в шитье. Но такую дырку нельзя просто так оставить. Никак нельзя.

Она перехватывает ладони Аннерозе, уже готовые лечь на её плечи, сжимает запястья – не сильно, но ощутимо. 

Та вздрагивает и словно просыпается – резко, в одно мгновение. Оживший взгляд наполняется страхом, но только поначалу. Потом в нём появляется спокойствие – и решимость появляется тоже, вполне свойственная Аннерозе, вопреки очевидности. Фамильная решимость, можно сказать.

\- Зачем ты пришла, скажи? – Хильда спрашивает мягко, насколько может. 

Полуофициальное обращение осталось где-то там, в другой плоскости жизни, и формула «госпожа кронпринцесса» не может вызвать иной реакции, кроме внутреннего сухого смешка. Для «госпожи» вопрос формальной вежливости этой ночью тоже решен – вполне однозначно.

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче.

\- И тебе тоже, - это утверждение, а не вопрос. 

Аннерозе молчит. Видимо, считая, что говорить о таком даже не стоит. Молчит в течение долгих секунд, а Хильде стоит большого труда по-прежнему удерживать её взгляд.

\- Просто, - наконец произносит она, - не прогоняй меня. Больше ничего не нужно. Я уже слишком благодарна тебе за всё что было, а этого было немало, даже если тебе кажется противоположное. Я не знаю, чем отплатить. Не знаю. Но попробую всё, что в моих силах, дать тебе или сделать для тебя…

\- Так же, как для _него_? – Хильда старается, чтобы её голос не дрогнул. Не от воспоминаний о мёртвом – от жалости к живой. Внезапной, как угол иглы, жалости. Или любви. Или это одно и то же, по крайней мере – сейчас.

\- Неважно, - тихо отзывается Аннерозе, - это неважно. 

Хильда качает головой. Бессмысленно спорить, особенно если не находится слов.

\- Ты можешь остаться. Я не прогоняю тебя.

Аннерозе судорожно вздыхает. Хильда выпускает её запястья и слегка двигается, давая ей место – рядом с собой. Откидывает одеяло и ждёт, пока Аннерозе проскользнёт под него. Тоже в ночной рубашке, только чуть иного покроя, чем хильдина, и более прозрачной. Сквозь эту рубашку можно рассмотреть почти всё. 

Хильда отмечает это автоматически. 

\- Мне нечего от тебя прятать, - тихо говорит Аннерозе и снова гладит её по щеке, но уже без отчаяния. Просто с лаской; тихой, спокойной, усталой лаской. Смотрит глазами уставшей женщины, дышит, словно приходя снова в себя.

Хильда молчит в ответ. Так действительно лучше. Она бы не простила себе, случись сегодня всё иным образом. Можно почувствовать облегчение, хотя ничего не кончилось. То, что они должны будут пройти, только начинается этой ночью, потому что – и это правда – у них действительно не осталось никого, кроме друг друга. Друг друга и ребёнка, который спит в этой же комнате. Ещё одно связующее звено.

А Аннерозе спускается от щеки к плечу всё тем же ласкающим жестом. По руке, и дальше – на бок, теплом через тонкую ткань. Вполне понятное, простое действие – Хильда в состоянии осознать его смысл. Она закрывает глаза, потом открывает снова. Смотрит на Аннерозе и говорит – внятно, спокойно и чётко. Но не забывая о нужной громкости – точнее, тишине – голоса. Ей совсем не хочется разбудить сына. 

\- Можешь остаться _просто так_. Понимаешь? Просто так. Потому что тебе холодно и ты не знаешь, что делать. Больше ничего для этого не нужно. Всё… иначе. 

Аннерозе всё же заканчивает движение и кладёт руку ей на бедро, слишком близко к краю несколько задравшейся ночной рубашки. Она готова продолжить – в любое мгновение, просто потому, что не видит другого выхода, хотя другой выход, разумеется, есть. Только Аннерозе не воспользовалась им до сих пор. 

Хильда давит внутри себя чувство досады. Накрывает руку Аннерозе своей, отводит в сторону. И осторожно сжимает пальцы – на пару секунд, не больше.

\- Нет, - говорит она.

Можно было хотя бы поцеловать её в щёку, но Хильда не позволяет себе даже этого. Не нужно. Не стоит.

\- Нет, - повторяет она. – Только не сейчас.

«Может быть, послезавтра. Может быть, через десять лет. Может быть – никогда. Но не сейчас. Только не сейчас».

Аннерозе кивает и прижимается к ней, как ребёнок. Хильда слышит – наполовину чувствует кожей – судорожный вздох, а через мгновение ощущает и влагу. Аннерозе прижимается к ней, уткнувшись в плечо, избегая касаться как-то иначе, и плачет – почти беззвучно, потому что здесь совсем недалеко спит ребёнок, которого нельзя будить. 

Всё-таки плачет.

\- Правильно. Можно плакать, - кивает Хильда, всё же не забыв откинуть косу в другую сторону.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - шепчет Хильда, обнимая мелко дрожащую золотоволосую женщину. 

\- Всё будет хорошо. Я видела это во сне, - говорит Хильда и думает, что утешать по ночам представителей рода фон Мюзель ей, похоже, написано на роду.

Но это утешение, возможно, кончится чуть-чуть лучше, чем предыдущее. 

В конце концов, у них вполне достаточно времени.


End file.
